<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Call by crazyxbri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188425">Night Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyxbri/pseuds/crazyxbri'>crazyxbri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Abusive boyfriend, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Domestic Violence, F/M, Mental Instability, Original Character(s), Out of Character Aaron Hotchner, POV Multiple, References to Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet References, Shooting Guns, Stalker Aaron Hotchner, Stalker Reader, Suicidal Thoughts, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyxbri/pseuds/crazyxbri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(𝘯.) 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘳  𝘰𝘣𝘴𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯, 𝘵𝘺𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘰𝘯𝘦'𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘹𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱.</p><p>𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘳 𝘈𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘯 𝘏𝘰𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵, 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Beth Clemmons/Aaron Hotchner, Elle Greenaway/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rain.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>❃ y/n pov ❃</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  ➳ These violent delights have violent ends. - Shakespeare</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Love</em>. The definition of the word is an intense feeling of deep affection. You weren't sure if you ever experienced that. After all, you tended to pick the people that would give you the devotion you deserved; It was an interesting concept to you though. How some people would kill, die, or even live for another human. All for a simplistic emotion.<br/>To you, it was just a word. An overused word that was said to just about anyone. Friends, family, people you haven't seen in forever. How would anyone be able to distinguish the actual word from the meaning? Maybe you were too young to experience love, after all, you were only twenty-one.</p><p>Your thoughts are quickly vanished due to a sharp whisper of your name from in front of you that startles you, making you jump in your seat.<br/>"What are you staring at babe?" His voice laced with a softness to it that could calm anyone's nerves. "Nothing, just thinking Liam." You offered a reassuring smile, more for yourself than for him.</p><p>Liam was, how would you describe it--inhumane. He was like an imposter of the sort, able to pretend he was the caring boyfriend in front of others, the sweet guy who would be there for you if you needed him to be. Every single time you wondered, if only people saw him the way you saw him. Pushing away from the menacing feelings about your own boyfriend, you solemnly take in the view of the café, which you didn't notice until now but the vibe of the place was very pleasing. The walls and tables matched with one another, a dark brown paired with a lighter shade. The rest of the interior was white--not a classic plain white but a cream-colored type.</p><p>Throughout the café hung pure white starry lights that were dim, but the entire collection gave off enough light for you to see things and all the people quite clearly. You brought your head back to the page of the novel you were reading.<br/>A Midsummer Night's Dream, by William Shakespeare.</p><p>You've always had an obsession with his plays. They were delightfully written and although you didn't truly understand the concept of love, the novels provide you with a sense of comfort. Like sitting by the fire with a cup of coffee after a day out in the snow.</p><p>"You know, all you do is read those books. Why don't you try and actually talk to me for once?" Liam scoffs, causing you to inwardly roll your eyes. "Your mother is paying for my tuition, I just don't want to fail her, babe." You remind him, adding the nickname to see if it would whack away any incoming arguments.<br/>"Are you only with me because my mother feels pity after your parents died?" He harshly and suddenly says, putting his forearms onto the table to lean towards you.<br/>It's the only positive thing about being with you. I wouldn't dare try and leave because you would never allow that. You would manipulate me, beat me, make me feel inferior about even existing.</p><p>That's what you ached to say. You wanted to so desperately tell Liam off, let him know the pain that he had caused you to feel so many times. "No, I love you for you--not your money." You console him once again, trying your best to stop his doubt.<br/>He doesn't say anything but lets out a huff of air before getting up and leaving. Either to go up and order something or abandoning you to go back to head back to the shared apartment you two live in.</p><p>An exasperated sigh escapes you, the hot breath of air slightly warming the inner part of your lips. The pitter pater sound against the window grabs your attention and when you look over, you see the form of raindrops now appearing. It wasn't heavy so the rain was just starting but you knew that if Liam had left you, the rain would pick up and you would be soaked by the time you got back to the house. You failed to bring an umbrella, not quite anticipating the fact that it would rain since you read that there was only a forty percent chance of that happening. Unfortunately, that forty percent change outweighed the other sixty percent.</p><p>You gently place your book inside the flap of your black crossbody bag before lifting the strap over your head to secure its place. You tugged on the ends of your grey long sleeve, acknowledging that it wouldn't protect you from the upcoming rain. The walk was exhausting, to say the least. You tried to move quicker than the rain but to no avail, you ended up standing in front of your apartment--water rolling off your body, chest heaving as small pants left you, due to your tiresome walk.<br/>Fumbling with your keys, you manage to unlock the door after a few tries, your shaky hands not helping you whatsoever. Walking past the living room you toss your bag on the kitchen counter, taking off your boots that--thankfully were high enough that water didn't get inside them. Liam on the other hand, walks out of the bedroom--dry, looking at you with a face full of confusion.</p><p>"You're going to get water inside the house, go shower." He tells you, almost like a command. "I wouldn't be so wet if you had decided to be a decent person and had told me you were going to leave so I could go with you." You shoot back, knowing he wasn't going to let what you said slide. "Fucking bitch." He mutters under his breath, which you just decide to ignore. His rude comments to you were of the usual at this point. A constant that while you were fed up with, you still took.</p><p>Slowly but surely you made your way to the bathroom, turning on the shower to the warm temperature that your body started craving. Peeling off your now soaked grey sleeved top, along with your black legging you proceed to hop inside the shower. It was one of those walk-in showers that had a sliding glass door. The showerhead hung above you and due to your height, the water was able to spray around each part of your body, grazing it. You let the warm-hot water hit your skin while you rubbed the shampoo into your hair. Showering was always one of your favorite parts of the day as you were able to let your thoughts wash over you like calm waves of an ocean. The peacefulness of the water was almost like your escape. A small one, but a place where you felt the safest.</p><p>Completing the rest of your shower routine, you step out of the shower, wrapping a towel around your body. The leftover droplets from your hair went down onto your shoulder, which you didn't mind. You stepped inside your bedroom, finding a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve that both were a size too big but you preferred it as it was more comfortable. As you were putting your top on, your stomach made a growling noise in which you frowned at. You looked over at the clock that sat on the nightstand which showed the time in bright red coloring.</p><p>6:00pm. You don't remember eating anything all day, which you tried to remind yourself to do more. You have to take care of yourself bubs. It was hard--taking care of yourself but you needed some power over your own life. Liam may have thought he controlled you, but you weren't going to allow him to take away something so important.<br/>Your physical health. There were countless times you had to take care of yourself psychically after he would hurt you which scared you because hospitals were off-limits. You wanted to leave him yet where would you go? He provided everything for you and there was no one to call to even help you out. His parents were unaware of their own son's actions and you... Well, your parents were gone.</p><p>Before the dark thoughts were able to consume your mind, you walked to the kitchen, noticing Liam was watching some football game that you had no interest in really.<br/>You decided to make yourself something simple, a burger with some fries. You opened the frozen bag of fries putting some on a tray before sticking it inside the preheated oven. As for the burger, you just put it on a plate, placing it inside the microwave for a few minutes.</p><p>You were standing in front of the microwave as pair of arms wrap around you and Liam's head sat at the crook of your neck, in which your only response was to freeze up within his grip. This was one of the things you hated most about him. You resented how his actions were. How with a quick flick of a switch, he was someone who admired you. But at any other given moment, he was an asshole. You immediately stepped away, not wanting to be touched by him in any way.</p><p>"Uhm- sorry you spooked me, babe." You quickly said, trying to conceal the real reason you moved away from him so quickly. He smelt of beer which you were able to see as the bottles were laid all over the table in front of the TV. He gave you a weird look, narrowing his eyes at you almost to try and call out your lie.<br/>You guessed he was too drunk to even try because he went into the fridge, getting another beer before leaving you alone in the kitchen to go renter the living room. You continued to make your meal, eating it on the counter as you scrolled through your feed to kill some time.</p><p>The first day of your new semester being tomorrow was something you looked forward to. Liam was in your college to which was the downside of it, but you were glad that you both had different majors and none of your classes intersected with one another. Yet another way of getting away from him, which you weren't in any position to complain about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beth.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>☯︎︎ Hotch POV ☯︎︎</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  ➳ <em>Hell is empty and all the devils are here.. - Shakespeare</em></p><p> </p><p><em> Despondency</em>. Otherwise known as a state of low spirits caused by loss of hope or courage. That was one word to define Aaron. After the death of his wife Hayley, he lost a sense of purpose and the days seemed to just pass him by. She was his high school sweetheart and when he lost her, he had thought he lost his life. It was as if the rest of the world was moving rapidly and he was moving in slow motion.</p><p>He felt like that for years, until he met a woman by the name of Beth. With her brunette hair, dusty blue eyes, and a smile that you could get lost in forever, if you even managed to catch a glimpse of her.</p><p>Along the way of then and now the spark they once they had fizzled out. Maybe it was her always being away on business trips or perhaps it was his fault, that Aaron wasn't fully over his ex-wife's death. Deep down he knew he was. He went through the entire grieving process and even though there would be that pain of heartache that would shoot through him from time to time he processed the fact that she was gone. He knew she would want him to be <em>happy </em>and sometimes he felt like even that emotion would be considered selfish of him.</p><p>Whatever the case was, his and Beth's relationship was distasteful and dull. Like a flower that was already wilted. For some reason, they both stayed with one another indulging in the presence of one another. Neither of them made a step to leave, which maybe that was easier. They would grow old and tired of one another, live each day on repeat.</p><p>His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his cellphone going off; It was ringing powerfully, like a bell indicating he was getting a phone call. He thought it was an unimportant number at first almost clicking on the decline button until he noticed the contact. </p><p>
  <em> Dean Reddington. </em>
</p><p>"Hotchner." Aaron's voice booms, answering with his normal introduction. He was curious because while he was a substitute teacher he usually didn't get personal phone calls. It was always emailed--the phone calls only for emergencies.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Hotch. I wanted to ask if you could take over Mrs. Callahan's class for the semester. She on maternity leave and we need a last-minute replacement." He requests, his voice hopeful for Aaron's answer.</p><p>Thinking for a moment, Aaron sighed knowing it was something that would take up his time which he had a lot of. "Yeah, okay. When do I start?" Aaron asked, looking up at the somber sky. The sun seemingly buried itself underneath the dark clouds, as he now recognized the fact that it was going to pour.</p><p>"Tomorrow. At 9:00 am. You'll be taking over all four of her Literature classes." The Dean informs him. "Okay, I'll be there," He answers with; The dean thanking him again in response, hanging up afterward.</p><p>With that, Aaron placed his phone back inside his pocket before glancing at the rearview mirror which hung in front of him. He then glanced at his watch observing the time; he was supposed to pick Beth up since she had to run some errands and her vehicle was in the workshop. The car door opens--a gush of wind rushing inside, blowing a few whisps of Aaron's hair back. The sudden wind made his eyes as dry as sandpaper, causing him to instantly rub them. Beth plops onto the seat, tugging her jacket closer to her body to provide more warmth.</p><p>Her body shivers due to the wave of coldness that washed through her as the drizzling from the rain was now apparent--making a slight tapping sound as it hit the window. "Shit. The forecast didn't say anything about it raining today." Beth spoke, her words vibrating within the car. "It said forty percent." Aaron corrected her while turning the car on before reversing the car back out from the parking spot. The silence was deafening, something that wasn't pleasant but also not awkward. This state of quietness was usual for them as no words or even of a 'how was your day' was exchanged. When they both got up to their apartment, they both left to their perspective spaces in different rooms. </p><p>                                                                                                                    ❧</p><p>She went straight to her bedroom and Aaron went straight into his study, pulling a book out from the tall mahogany bookshelf that was laid against the wall behind his desk. Sitting down and opening the laptop that sat on top of the desk, he went into his email--reading the curriculum for the year.</p><p>As soon as he noticed what he was going to be teaching first thing to his classes, he sighed in relief. A teacher who wasn't interested in the lesson or subject made a bad teacher. In this case, he was very intrigued by the topic though he wasn't so sure about his students feeling the same way. He wouldn't consider himself old as he was only thirty-five but he did know that not a lot of younger people would be interested in something so mature and from his eyes brilliant. He peered down at the book ironically it was the material he would be teaching tomorrow.</p><p>He got lost in the world of literature, the book's voice, specification, and planning on how he was going to introduce it to each of his lectures. What brought him back to reality was the copper-colored door creaking, which he instantly shot his head up to look who wanted his attention. <em> "Aaron</em>. Don't you want a break?" Beth's <em>sickly </em>sweet voice said as she made her way over to him. She was wearing a skimpy light pink gown that was see-through. From behind his chair, she placed her palms flat against Aaron's chest, trailing her hands all the way down to his jeans.</p><p>He didn't pay attention to her--hoping she would get the hint and leave him alone. Perversely for him, she tilted her neck sideways, placing short convincing kisses onto his neck. Aaron shook his head, shrugging Beth off, in which she leaned back scoffing in dismay. "I'm working," He tells her, now taking a break from typing on the computer to glance at her and then back towards the computer screen. "You never have time for me Aaron, it's like you don't even want anything to do with me," She spits at him, her words more significant than she knew. Aaron brings his hand to the bridge of his nose pinching it as the familiar words clawed at a memory.</p><p><em> "You don't want anything to do with me or the boys!" The little boys heard, his mom and father arguing about something unpleasant. </em> <em> "Of course I don't. You and them are just a fucking burden." The man shouted-- causing both boys to hold onto one another in fear. Their father was a violent man, one whose words would cause you to doubt your entire life. </em> <em> A slap. Then crying. And more shouting. One that made the two small boys' hands fly up their ears trying to muffle out the gut-wrenching sounds. </em> <em> It felt like it went for hours. Then it turned to days, months, years. Their father's abuse didn't end. It had just gotten worse. Scarring them both mentally and psychically. </em></p><p>"Are you even listening to me?" Beth spoke, her voice louder than before, which brung Aaron back from the painful memory. "Yeah, yeah. Do you want to something tomorrow?" He comprised knowing she was going to give him the same bullshit answer she gave him every time. "I'm leaving for a trip tomorrow." "Didn't you just come back from one?" Aaron questions, trying to make it seem like he was actually interested. "The company wants me to go to another conference." She says, seemingly unbothered. Aaron wondered in the back of his mind if she actually liked these trips.</p><p>Beth was very hypocritical, always talking about wanting to spend time with him yet it also seemed like she was truly the one that wanted nothing to do with him. Tying to find every way imaginable to get away from Aaron. "Okay then. We can do something when you get back." Aaron reassures her, planting a fraudulent smile onto his face, hoping it would be enough for her to just leave him alone for the rest of the night. Leaving the room, she shuts the door the sound vibrating through the entirety of his office causing him to sigh in annoyance. The new silence around him was heavy along with the air. He had time to think. Think about things he didn't want to think about.</p><p>Before those thoughts could implement themselves into his brain any further, he shook them off, replacing them with the material for what he was going to lecture his pupil about later on. </p><p>He didn't want to think about Beth or his father; <em> or the past at all. </em> He seemed too caught up with it; he would have thought that eventually, with all the time that has passed it wouldn't hurt him as much. Knowing that the events of someone's past were meant to stay just there, but with Aaron, it had just seemed like his daunting memories would forever <em>haunt </em>him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Park.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>❃ y/n pov ❃</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  ➳ <em>To be, or not to be, that is the question... - Shakespeare</em></p><p> </p><p>As the blinding sunlight hits your eyes through the blinds, you jolt awake taking a few seconds to stare into the ceiling. <em> It was just a dream. It wasn't real. </em>The phrase kept replaying in your mind on an endless cycle, though you were desperately attempting to shove away the illusion you had dreamt about.</p><p>You rarely ever had circumstances like that ever happen to you, especially one that was so.. tranquil? It had felt so real--almost like it was déjà vu, that it either already happened or was going to.</p><p>Liam who usually slept beside you was now missing, the only evidence of his presence was a dent of his body within the sheets at his side. Inwardly rolling your eyes at the fact that he couldn't even wake you up, you reach over grabbing your phone that was placed on the bedside table, you promptly jumped up as your eyes glanced over the time.</p><p><em> "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"  </em>You grunted, hurriedly lifting your body from the bed. Your alarm must have not gone off because you overslept and now only had ten minutes to get ready when it took about twenty minutes to get to the campus. Liam being the asshole who he is, must have decided that waking you up was too much of a bother which didn't make sense since both of you went to different classes but during the same timeframe.</p><p>But even as you tugged on your clothing items, deciding to wear a plain dark blue sweater pairing it with some black jeans, the dream still clear as day in your mind.</p><p>
  <em> All seemed right. You were sitting at the edge of a cliff tangled in the arms of someone. Even when there was the risk of falling at any moment, you remained still within their grasp. They smelt of rich wood and strong pine but you weren't sure who it could have been. It was as if they were your haven and you were theirs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You wanted to relish in that forever. The feeling of being so intoxicated by someone that you couldn't get enough them. This person, whatever this was--was like a drug; something you can't get enough of. Was it bad you wanted to let whatever this was fully consumed you? But it wasn't bad... It was good and that itself was scary. </em>
</p><p>You shook at the mere thought of that ever being an actual possibility for you. It was funny really-- somewhere, someone dependable? A soul who you felt so completely comforted and cherished by. Rushing around, you grabbed your bag throwing it over your neck, and seizing your keys to lock the door to the apartment.</p><p>Jolting to campus, you ignored the people giving you strange looks as if a serial killer was on the loose and was targeting you. Beginning to grow tired and moving slower due to that strange pain that shot in the side of your ribs after always running for a while, you had managed to make it to your first class.</p><p>
  <b> <em>                                                            English Literature 101</em> </b>
</p><p>Deciding it would be best to recover from your heavily panting and almost on the verge of sweating state you calmed yourself down, taking deep breaths while wiping some of the balls of sweat that had formed on your forehead with the back of your sleeve.</p><p>Once you felt like you were okay enough to enter the doors, you stepped inside the classroom, instantly drawing the attention of a few students. You were silently trying to creep along the sides of the classroom to get to an empty seat in the back.</p><p>You were never the type of enthusiastic student that would be the first one to jump and answer a question unless you were really passionate about the subject. Not a lot of topics caught your eye so you never really participated but you managed to make it up with the effort put into each assignment.</p><p>"As I was saying, I don't tolerate you wasting my time. You're paying to be here and if you don't want to be here well I'm sure you'll find something to do." His masculine voice echoed through the room, capturing your attention.</p><p>You couldn't help but stare at him. His eyes a deep honey brown, his suit being a charcoal grey, and his short raven hair fitting his professional look. His face held a certain harshness like he bore some painful memories.</p><p>From what you've heard from him already, his sternness was usual almost if it was his normal self. But for some reason, you didn't believe that. Maybe It was because you always had this idea of people having this alternate interior side of themselves, but it wasn't like you were going to get to know his whole life story. He was only your professor, and you were only his student. Yet through your despicable life, it was still fun to try and guess people's backstories.</p><p>                                                                                    ❧</p><p>As class ended, it turned out to just be the professor talking about some syllabus and you were now trying to slip out of the class before hearing your name in a reprimanding tone. To no avail, he singled you out by the description of your trusty bag that always was glued to your side, causing you to turn around and slowly face him.</p><p>"Hi there." You finally spoke, the two words coming from you shortly and quietly compared to his. "You were late.." He declares as you caught on and finished his sentence for him, providing him your full name. He repeats it back to you which you retort with a nod in confirmation. A strange-- indescribable feeling washes over you as he says your name.</p><p>"Mr. Hotchner." He informs you, now extending his hand for a more welcoming approach. Shaking it, you feel a certain bit of electricity run through your limbs. It felt familiar but unknown, comforting but uncomfortable-- a weird mix of good and bad. It wasn't anything personal just something that caused you to be put on edge but ease you at the same time.</p><p>"Try not to be late again. This class is important and while I know a lot of young adults might not be excited to learn about what is planned for, I hope you can respect yourself and me enough to show up to class at the correct time." His words could have definitely been phrased better but you still nodded, understanding what he meant deciding that getting on his bad side wouldn't be worth it.</p><p>With that, he let you go to your other classes; the time passing so quickly because of the lack of work they gave you that you didn't realize the time was already three pm and you were completely done for the day. You were wandering around campus, trying to find something you can get to eat since your stomach was growling, yelling at you for not eating anything. Leaning against a brick wall your eyes were glued to your phone, scanning a list of places you could eat at. </p><p>Someone shouting your name throughout the yard made you snap your head upward, looking for who might it be. You smiled instantly when your eyes connected with her caramel brown eyes. She was wearing a dark red shirt that accentuated her breasts with a brown jacket over it, and a pair of blue jeans making her look casual but sexy. Her deeper brown hair that ended at her shoulder was parted on more so on the left slide than the right and a small gold heart-shaped necklace sat on her neck.</p><p>She immediately wraps one of her arms around your neck, bringing you close to her so she could greet you properly. "Ah, I've missed you." She admits, her tone sounding sincere.</p><p>"I've missed you more Elle," You whispered back to her. It was so good to see someone who genuinely cared about you after a semester off. Ever since high school, she was there for you, protecting you if anyone even tried to talk shit about you. She was like your older sister and best friend combined into one. But hiding Liam's abusive nature from her was your biggest struggle. She suspected it a few times but you weren't dumb--you managed to come up with clever lies from the 'accidental' bruises she would see.</p><p>Elle never kept it a secret from you how much she despised Liam. She hated that his mom jumped at the offer to pay your tuition and told you that it was all a ploy to trap you with her son for the time being.</p><p>What you admired most about her was the fact that all she wanted was for you to be happy. Truly happy. She dealt with Liam despite her harboring feelings and always supported you as a person.</p><p>"Are you hungry? I know this amazing food place that just opened up and you have to try their food." She told you, already dragging you by your hand. You didn't bother to stop her or even tell her to wait because you didn't care at the moment about letting Liam know you were with her, though you anticipated how he would react when he found out.</p><p>It wasn't much of a far walk as the both of you now sat in a booth in the average-sized diner. You recognize the diner's proximity because it wasn't that far away from the apartment. You would have found it a bit weird how Elle knew about this place before you, but with Liam always keeping you close it wasn't much of a mystery.</p><p>It had a very retro type of aspect to it-- each booth being brown with black lining. There were a lot of seats empty which wasn't weird because it was only four pm on a Monday and people were usually still working or college kids were busy hanging with friends.</p><p>As the waiter came over to you, Elle took the initiative already knowing your order. She ended up getting both of you french fries, herself an iced tea, and yourself your usual favorite thing to drink. You figured she came here a lot because of how she interacted with all the workers saying personal greetings and asking them about their lives.</p><p>"So, how have you been?" Elle finally spoke, dipping her fry in a small cup of ketchup before tucking it inside her mouth. "I've been good. You know, just trying to get through college." You reassure her, knowing that with your statement it was only half of the whole truth.</p><p>"You're still with that douche though." She cautiously said, not knowing if you would want to tell her about it. "Yeah, but it's not all that bad." Replying with a brave face along with a slight smile. "What about you? Anyone new?" You teased her, watching a slight smirk crawl up to her face.</p><p>"There's this one girl. Her name's Emily." Her face softens as she says her name, looking at you to see how you would react. She never specifically came out to you, but you secretly knew because of how much she would always talk about gorgeous girls that were at your school and how unattractive the guys were. You saw how flustered she got whenever a cute girl came up to the both of you and you always smiled at her reaction.</p><p>"Well, I wanna meet this Emily. She better treat you like how you deserve or else I will make sure she regrets it." You let her know, half-joking but mostly serious. After everything, Elle has been through with her dad's passing in your guy's last year of high school and you being the only person who stayed by her side through it, she rightfully deserved people who would love her as much as she would love them.</p><p>A wave of silence covered the table as the both of you ate. The only sound was the occasional ding of the bell that sounded like the ones from a bicycle had come from the doorway. What drew your attention was your phone suddenly getting spammed. You already knew who it was but it still drew an eyebrow raise from Elle. Unlocking your phone you slid open the messages from Liam, an anxious feeling already coming from the texts alone.</p><p>
  <b>Liam:</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I forgot my keys. Hurry up and come to the park by the house.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hello??  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Where even are you ?? </em>
</p><p>Shit. He was most likely fuming by now. After all, he never was the patient or calm type of person. Knowing that as soon as you saw him you would have to deal with his harsh words, silently hoping, there were people at the park. The last text message was sent less than five minutes ago and If you left now you would be able to get there in less than fifteen minutes. "Elle, I have to go but I'll text you soon okay?" Not waiting for her response, you darted outside rushing along the sidewalks to get to your destination. The wind was picking up and hitting against your face as you practically jogged to where Liam was.</p><p>                                                                                       ❧</p><p>Gradually approaching the area, a bad feeling boiled up inside your stomach. Maybe your inner gut knew that something severe was going to occur but it just made your stomach twist and turn like when someone notifies you that a person you deeply cared about, had just passed away. Pushing away that horrendous feeling, you slowed down your pace catching Liam's eye. Even though it was darker--almost night time, you were able to distinguish him from the other people who lingered around.</p><p>He was furiously marching towards you, his face scrunched up in annoyance and his hands balled in fists. With each step he made closer to you, you quickly panicked your mind running five miles per second but for some reason, you couldn't move. It was like your feet were glued to the grassy field you stood on. "You better have a good fucking reason for making me wait." He spats out, clutching you by your forearm tightly with his hand.</p><p>"Liam, you're hurting me." You manage to whisper to him, as a throbbing pain appears in the spot he was grabbing. It was like he intentionally sought out ways to inflict misery onto you and each time it had worked. "Shut it. Let's just get out of here." He drags you, his grip on your arm becoming impossibly more airtight.</p><p>You were trying to shake your arm out of his grasp but it felt like steel. Looking around for anyone to try and call out for help, you were able to make out a dark-colored Lexus. The owner was getting out of the car and opening your mouth, you were about to shout something when Liam hissed into your ear-- similar to a snake hissing at their prey.</p><p>"Don't say shit. Or else." You bite down on your lip in order to keep the words from spilling as you proceed to get dragged by him. Your eyes stood on the back of the tall man that had climbed out of the car and was now walking inside of the building complex. Once again you felt helpless--like this torture was never going to end. That no matter what, he was going to be the person who will keep you in this prison.</p><p>Your entire situation reminded you of a classic fucking movie. Stuck in a distasteful and disastrous relationship that would never seem to die--like a disease that would eat away at you until all that was left was bone and a simple ghost of your presence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Her.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>☯︎︎ Hotch ☯︎︎</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                            ➳  <em>Cowards die many times before their deaths...</em>  <em>- Shakespeare</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being <em>perplexed</em> was something that wasn't very common for Aaron. He understood how people were, how <em>deceitful</em>, <em>manipulative,</em> and <em>selfish</em> they could be. Yet for some reason, he was very conflicted about what to do. </p>
<p>Last night, instead of going straight back to his isolated apartment, he decided to take a detour. What he didn't expect was to possibly see one of his students get into some type of altercation with someone else. He had already scolded her for being late, yet the non-existing strings that had seemed to tug onto his brain urged him to try and ask her about it. </p>
<p>It wasn't his business, he knew that but what type of man--<em>person</em>, would he be to let that slide. He figured he would ask her about it after class, it was his job to make sure he was teaching to the best of his abilities but as a person, he couldn't just ignore the obvious tension-filled situation that she was in. </p>
<p>Deeply sighing to try and soothe his nerves, Aaron had now stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist to head over to his closet to look for something to wear for the day. He picked out another suit, his choice being a light gray with a random decorative tie from some Gucci store that Beth had gotten him for his birthday. </p>
<p>He replicated these steps daily, shower, get dressed, goes to work then come home. His life was on repeat like a new song being played on a continuous loop prompting anyone to generally dislike it after a while. But yesterday's event was a stone that was thrown in the course of Aaron's life to alter it, and he chose to pick that stone up with unknowing intentions. As he picked up his keys to leave his apartment, he quickly found himself replaying the events of the last night. </p>
<p>
  <em>Aaron had gotten out of his car walking around the park that looked to be somewhat peaceful. Nature was something that he had been blind to. While he did like a good view from his house now and then but he never truly savored it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had always thought of life as a shallow thing that in most cases seemed to just crumble piece by piece as time went on. Flowers withered away, animals died, either eaten or of natural dangers, and the purity in the world tended to rot after a while. Each all had a different cause but the same outcome. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Walking around, thinking to himself about everything he had endured up until now. A sudden voice one that was seemingly uncivil, sonorous, and masculine broke his train of thought, making him snap his head in the direction that the voice came from. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What he didn't expect to see you...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>More specifically your arm being gripped viciously by a man you seemed to knew as they exchanged whispers. Aaron wasn't able to make out what was fully said but the conversation wasn't pleasant. You were wearing the same clothes you had on in class which was the only way he actually recognized her. The bag that he saw her clutch onto as if it was her lifeline. He wondered what she could have gone through to have such a comfortable attachment to the object. The park itself was dark, the only lights being the street ones that stretched through the exterior of the place. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The way she hesitantly moved along with the man who had a very firm grip on you made it look like she was frightened for her life; Which Aaron disliked very much. He knew how much it hurt to be in an abusive situation and while he wasn't one hundred percent sure that that was the case for you, he knew he had to address it. At least make sure you were okay. </em>
</p>
<p>A loose, weakened breath leaves Aaron as he was greeted by the coldness of his car which he genuinely didn't mind. He was always someone who liked the freezing icy texture of the wind hitting his face compared to being boiled alive due to the sun. Maybe it was because the cold bitterness was a representation of his life now or maybe he was overthinking like normal.  He had always preferred to study the deeper meaning of circumstances whether it is a person's actions people or their behavior. </p>
<p>As he was driving down the long roads to make his way to the campus, he thought about the explanations the young woman would have for yesterday. He didn't want to bombard her with it and possibly freak her out. So he decided on an alternative; one that was suitable and hopefully make her feel a bit more comfortable coming to him if she ever needed anything. </p>
<p>❧</p>
<p>As the classic black expo marker sat comfortably in Aaron's large hand it hits the board--a slight, occasional squeaky noise coming from it. Turning around when he was done writing what he needed to, he rested his hands on his hips now facing the class.</p>
<p>"Can anyone tell me what they know about Shakespeare and his works?" Aaron proposed, hoping his pupils would show at least a tad bit of interest in the semester's lesson. </p>
<p>One by one their hands went up and as he called on each student, all of them providing simplistic information about the playwriter. His most famous work... okay. The day he died and when he was alive... good. A list of each play he wrote... basic. They all gave him plain information that you would already know from previous lessons. He wanted at least a more in-depth answer from them. </p>
<p>"What can you tell me about one of his specific plays...<em>Romeo and Juliet</em>." Aaron decided on, naming one of his old-time favorites. Hoping the class would show a bit more engagement, he waited for a hand to go up. </p>
<p>But what he didn't expect, was for it to be <em>you</em>... </p>
<p>Aaron points at her, nodding as a gesture to let her know to proceed with the statement. In the back of his mind, he silently wondered if you were okay after yesterday. He knew it was so stupid to be so concerned bout a random student who was also failing his class but for some reason his gut was strong and it told him to at least try and help her. He couldn't help the nagging feeling in his core that screamed at him, telling him to go and aid you, but at the same time, he knew there were boundaries. </p>
<p>"Romeo and Juliet was a tragic love literature piece between two forbidden enemies. Juliet Capulet and Romeo Montague belonged to separate families that despised one another. When they met by a mere coincidence at a ball, it was the beginning of their ending. Through the entire play their love was indestructible--heightened even, two people who were so <em>desired for each other</em> that it killed them both. Their <em>desperation</em> to be together without the risk of their families finding out caused them to get entangled in a web full of <em>schemes, lies, and deceit</em>. In the end, their death caused the families to finally stop the long-time feud--<em>it only cost their lives</em>.." </p>
<p>Each word--syllable that fell from her lips was like music to his ears. Like a nice, hot meal after being starved for so long. Sweet honey that you could drink for days and days and still not be fulfilled. Aaron was amazed by the young woman's perception of the play and admired her for it. He saw the potential you had just by that answer alone and wondered even more why you were even failing the class. It was obvious that you weren't feeble-minded or didn't understand the material. Maybe it was something else that was stopping you?</p>
<p>"Good job," Aaron remarks, before moving back to another student. As each student went on to talk about the themes of Romeo and Juliet, none of them were able to impress him as you had done. Once the ending of the class hit, he gave them the homework of reading the entire book for a more beneficial discussion next class. With each student leaving he noticed the way you scrambled, your hair a bit disheveled, and clothes appeared to be tossed on in a haste manner, and by the way, you stumbled in the room a minute before he closed the door he knew you were already having a bad morning. </p>
<p>"Can I speak to you?" Aaron asks, trying to soften his voice as much as possible to not startle her. She stops in her tracks, now inhaling a deep breath as she slowly lets the strap of the bag fall calmly at the side of her neck. </p>
<p>"Uhm--yeah, sure." She replies absentmindedly. Walking over to the front of Aaron's desk, her eyes meet his now noticing his height. He was definitely tall, most likely around 6'2 as he was now towering over her. </p>
<p>Clearing his throat Aaron now realized he didn't know how to precisely confront the situation. <em>How could he properly form words to ask if who that man was and if he was abusing her?</em>  </p>
<p>"I saw you yesterday in the park with that boy. I wanted to ask if you were okay? It seemed like--" Aaron started, trying to throw his concerned filled words together while managing to analyze her expression and body language while he questioned her. </p>
<p>"I'm fine. It was nothing--he's my boyfriend Liam." She cuts him off with and by the way, her shoulders tensed and her jaw slightly became more clenched, Aaron knew what there was more to the story than she was letting on. Breaking eye contact with him, he noticed how she was now staring down at the floor below her feet like the plain dark grey carpet was much more fascinating. </p>
<p>Then a thick filled silence. So soundless that a pin drop could be heard in the room. Neither of them moved for the minute like they were afraid to make the slightest sound. It was deafening, and for a second Aaron regretted what he asked. He never intended to make her feel uncomfortable but maybe he did so even more so by asking about her personal life. </p>
<p>"Is that all?" Her voice comes out strained like she was holding back a cry. Inside Aaron ached, wanting to reach out and console her for some unknowing reason--to hold her and tell her it was okay. Maybe it was because on some level he was able to relate to being possessed by someone that was so exhausting--both psychically and mentally. </p>
<p>"You're also failing this class--" Aaron begins to inform, flipping through random that were splayed over his desk. </p>
<p>"I'll show up to your office hours," She counters before hurrying out of the class before he was able to say anything back. </p>
<p>His head followed her fast movements while remaining in the same spot he was in since the beginning of their conversation. Shaking his head in a frustrated manner as she leaves, her presence now leaves him alone with his thoughts. <em>Was he too harsh on her?  Should he just try and leave her alone? </em>His usual deep sigh leaves him as he gets ready for his next class, thinking about what steps he should take after. </p>
<p>❧</p>
<p>Running his large hand through his hair--something he always tended to do while stressed, Aaron had managed to fully get through the rest of his lectures, before driving back home. He had just gotten home, now fully content in a pair of black sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Making a glass of whiskey, he set it down beside the closed laptop. Clasping his hands together and setting them under his chin, he debated fully on the possible outcomes of his next actions.</p>
<p>Nothing would happen if he just did a bit of research right? What would he even do if he doesn't like what he finds? Picking up the glass of whiskey, this time Aaron took a small gulp of the brown liquid, before placing it down to open the electronic. </p>
<p>Opening the university list of students he had access to, he typed in Liam's name. In another tab, he typed in different social media, putting in your full name as well before finding you on Instagram. </p>
<p>Your account was public which was very unsafe in Aaron's eyes. There wasn't much to look at, some pictures of you with a girl, you by yourself and with that so-called boyfriend. His eyes lingered on the pictures where you were by yourself, your warm smile intoxicating him through the screen, causing him to slightly smirk. </p>
<p>He noticed the difference in her smile through each of the pictures. It was always the biggest when she was surrounded by peaceful scenarios or with her friend. It didn't seem like you had much, the only picture with one other girl. </p>
<p>Deciding that was enough to see about her, he moved on to the real objective. He found out how Liam's father died mid-way in his teens, leaving him and his mother alone. His mother ran a pretty successful company and seemed to spoiled Liam. But with money came issues. Aaron looked to try and see if Liam had hurt any of his past girlfriends or infractions in his records but came up empty. That wasn't much of a surprise, he knew that his mother's money could easily be thrown at all his problems and he would get off with a slap on the wrist. </p>
<p>He then looked at his social media--which was something else entirely.  It was public as well; Multiple pictures of him showing off extravagant items like a car or him drinking with his buddies. He had tons of random pictures but one thing was missing. His girlfriend. </p>
<p>The one picture he had of her was of him, her, and his mom around a Christmas tree. The mother looked happy and proud and so did Liam but the person Aaron seemed to gravitate too, looked like she was forcing a smile. It was a small one that required barely any effort like she was uninterested in being there at all. Her eyes seemed lifeless through the picture like she disconnected herself from being there at all.</p>
<p>Closing all the tabs and shutting the laptop out of frustration, Aaron decided that, that was enough research for tonight. Tilting his head back to look up at his ceiling in his living room, the quietness enveloped him. He rather preferred it than Beth's constant whining. </p>
<p>Aaron truly wondered what was it about you that made him want to protect you. He knew that on some level you would never allow that, a stubborn person no doubt. He wondered where your own parents were during this time. Did they abandon you or did you abandon them? Why were you even still with that asshole? How he wished he could just ask her all these questions but he couldn't. Not without her putting up emotional walls and distancing herself from him.</p>
<p>So he would have to do this another way. An extent that he could be there for her without her truly knowing. He recognized the risk that would come with it, but he would be cautious. <em>He was going to protect her from the precariousness of the world.. No matter the cost. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Him.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>❃ y/n ❃</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>➳ <em>Men at some time are masters of their own fates... - Shakespeare</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>His concern for you was abnormal, to say the least. Professor Hotchner fretted over your well-being invoked an indescribable emotion inside you. <em>Flattery? Infatuation?</em>  It made your blood run warm at the thought. Professor Hotchner was definitely attractive but you didn't miss the sight of his wedding band, indicating he was married or at least about to be.</p>
<p>It wasn't like you were going to pursue him or he was going to chase you. You were in a relationship and so was he. It still didn't eliminate the little crush that you had on him, after all, who wouldn't like the fact that an attractive, slightly older person showed an interest in them.</p>
<p>Now standing in front of his office, two days after he confronted you about your relationship; It wasn't his business but for some reason, you wanted to tell him. The way his brown eyes peered into yours made it seem like you could trust him with about anything. It was misleading and as someone who didn't trust people easily, it was confusing to understand why.</p>
<p>Raising your hand, the knock on his door loud enough that it meekly echoed in the long corridor. "Come in," his muffled but masculine voice said from behind the door. Twisting the doorknob, you stepped inside, closing the door before inhaling and exhaling to silently calm yourself. You had offered to come to the office hours but you feared the amount of work he would have you do.</p>
<p>He looked up, his eyes meeting yours as he sat down the pen in his hand beside a small pile of neatly stacked assignments that all the students had to turn in earlier that day. You managed to get it done despite the constant nagging Liam had done which in turn had a small effect on your concentration. </p>
<p>"Y/l/n take a seat please." He directed, gesturing to the wooden brown chair in front of him that matched his desk.</p>
<p>Trying to make yourself comfortable in the seat, you look down at your lap, fiddling with the ring that you wore on your thumb--something you have always done when you were nervous. The small silence that took place in the room made you feel like you were in trouble. It seemed he knew exactly what you were feeling when he decided to finally speak up. </p>
<p>"Don't be nervous, I just wanted to offer you extra help since your failing the class. You're free to decline but I see potential in you." His bass voice finally spoke, causing your sudden twisting motion to come to a stop as you gaze up at him.</p>
<p>"Oh." You simply said, your nerves dying out, a sudden but unfamiliar emotion taking its place. <em>Would that mean you would spend more time with him? Why would he offer you extra help when the other teachers seemed to not care? What potential did he see in you?</em></p>
<p>Each question rattled in your brain, debating whether or not to ask or if you were simply overthinking things. Letting out another breath that was unaware of being held inside your chest, you give him a small smile, nodding as a way to let him know you were accepting his offer. </p>
<p>"Okay," he confirms, as he pulls some papers off his stack, handing them to you along with a red pen. "Grade those." He demands, diverting his eyes back onto the paper that he was previously working on.</p>
<p>"What- How?" You question, a bit taken aback by his sudden request. "It's simple, make sure they all answered the prompt correctly," He instructs you, handing you once again another paper to which you glance over--realizing it was bullet points of what was considered right and wrong.</p>
<p>Sitting across from Professor Hotchner, the entire time you quietly graded the papers, making sure each student had answered the full question, and when they didn't another mark from the red pen was placed on their paper. The sensation it gave you was unique. Something you couldn't quite pinpoint. <em>Power, maybe?</em> It was an emotion that was certainly new. The way you were able to dictate an entire grade within a stroke.</p>
<p>"Professor Hotchner." Your voice spoke, breaking the stillness that was in the room for it had at least been an hour or two.</p>
<p>"Hotch is fine." He corrects, his eyes still staring down--concentrating on what he was working on. The words repeated like a loop in your mind, a way of fully registering what he had now wanted you to call him, so you wouldn't mess up on it.</p>
<p>The graded papers that now sat in your lap, you took the time to lowly look at Hotch. His concentration was something you instantly admired, the way his brows would furrow in deep thought, how he held his pen in an iron tight grip in one hand, and with his other hand, he would use his thumb to lightly run over his other fingers.</p>
<p>"You know staring isn't polite." Hotch now looks up at you, causing your eyes to dart back onto your lap, a wave of embarrassment washing over you due to getting caught.</p>
<p>"I didn't mean to-"</p>
<p>"It's okay." He cuts you off, reassuring you. Looking up to meet his eyes you were able to see that he had copied your actions.</p>
<p>He was watching you now as you had observed him previously. At that moment, you both sat there-- time going still like you were the only two people in the world. The eye contact making flares ignite within as his brown eyes were reminding you of caramel candy-sweet and flavorful with a certain appealing hardness. It was like he had you in a trance, it was peaceful but overfilling. It was like the satisfaction you get from the first taste of something you were craving. </p>
<p>The air around you seemed to become more breathable within each moment. It was like he was communicating with you wordlessly and in a way, you understood him too. Your body seemed to warm up by his mere look, but that <em>moment</em> was just that--something temporary that is eventually broken. </p>
<p>Your phone rings from inside your bag, interrupting the possibly intimate moment that was shared, prompting you to jolt up and reach for it. Not paying attention to who it was you clicked the answer button pressing the phone against the side of your ear. </p>
<p><em>"Why aren't you here,"  </em>His voice from the other side of the line brings you back to reality. A certain fright--no guilt settles in your stomach, making you regret ever coming to Hotch's office. Swallowing thickly, you force an "I'll be there soon, I was just getting groceries."  He hangs up after and as you clutch onto the phone, your hand drops to your lap. </p>
<p> For a split second, you wanted to sob. Out of rage, sorrow, being done with everything. But you couldn't, the tears would be of waste and you didn't need the extra worry from Hotch. "I have to go." The words come out as a whisper, causing Hotch to glance at you, his brows furrowed. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" He asks, as you quietly try to answer the question yourself. Blinking away any of the oncoming tears, you pick your head up giving him your best smile. </p>
<p>"I'm fine! I just have to go somewhere now."<em> Lies.</em></p>
<p>"Do you want me to-"</p>
<p>Before he was able to finish ask you another question, you grab your bag, rushing out of his office as you make your way out of campus to walk back to the apartment. You dreaded the tread back as you knew who would be waiting for you when you arrived.</p>
<p>❧</p>
<p>The walk was peaceful, with the occasional honk from the cars and people engaged in conversations with one another. The sun was going down at that point, the sun being pulled down as the sky was filled with streaks of orange and red. </p>
<p>As you stepped inside the apartment, a chill rushed down your back and your body seemed to go colder by the second. It wasn't like there were any windows opened or a fan running. It was like the house itself was bitter, the aura of it was lonely, daunting even. It was like one of those scary houses you would go to as a kid, where fright would overwhelm your body causing you to only feel shocked and scared.  </p>
<p>"What happened to the groceries?" Liam asks you from the other room which causes you to silently curse yourself. Your thoughts were scrambled that you have totally forgotten about the lie you told. You weren't even sure why you said that; it wasn't like you were doing anything wrong. </p>
<p>"I forgot I left my wallet home," you silently spoke hoping that would be enough for him to leave you alone. He mumbled back an incoherent reply as he left the room--one you didn't even feel like trying to piece together.</p>
<p>Collapsing onto the couch you let your head fall into your hands. Tiredness. An emotion you felt on a day-to-day basis. Maybe because of Liam, probably because of college, most likely because of life. The thoughts of different possibilities, different routes you could have taken; Would you have been a different person today?</p>
<p>The possibilities seemed endless and you were beginning to spiral. Deep down into a hole that will devour you. Rip you apart if you let it. But once again, your phone rings from inside your bag next to you. Sighing, you quickly grab it, not knowing if you wanted to throw it across the room due to how many times it went off a day or secretly be glad it interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Elle</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once you noticed it was her, you quickly answered it, thinking something had happened. "Are you okay?" You immediately said, not giving her a chance to say anything. "Yes, I'm fine, I actually called to see if you were. You left faster than my ex after we had the 'whole kinks we're interested in' talk." Elle told you, trying to disguise the actual worry in her voice with a joke. </p>
<p>You chuckle at her attempt at subtlety before actually giving her a response. "Yes, I'm fine. I just was running too late something and it was important." </p>
<p>"Liam related?" Her tone more serious had asked. "Yes and no. But I already know what you're going to say." You remembered all the speeches she gave you about him and could summarize each and every one of them. It wasn't like you were ungrateful, you just didn't see a way out of the current position. It wasn't her place to try and fix your situation, and in all honesty, you didn't want to be a burden. So pushing down the feelings and staying with Liam was your only option. It wasn't the best one, but it kept a roof over your head and that was something not everyone had. </p>
<p>"So do you have any hot professors?" Elle questioned, breaking the small moment of quietness that had begun to form. A breathy laugh escapes from you as her curiosity. Looking around to make sure Liam wasn't near she waits for a clearer response. "Do you know of a professor Hotchner?"  </p>
<p>"Now we're talking. I've seen him around and he's nice on the eyes, but I've also noticed the ring on his finger. I've also heard he's a bit of an ass so I'm glad I don't have him." Nodding to yourself, everything she heard about him definitely was true. He wasn't an ass to you earlier that day-- probably felt bad, but you still had yet to learn about him. </p>
<p>"I guess. Hotch is okay to me for the most part but his looks make up for it." Telling her your input on him. </p>
<p>"Hotch? Nickname basis already I see?" She ridicules, earning herself a scoff from you. "No, he prefers to be called that by his students." </p>
<p>"All his students or just you?" She teases once again, causing you to remind her that he was indeed married and you were in a relationship. </p>
<p>The both of you speak a bit more before hanging up, about Elle telling you about her new girlfriend and how they met. She wanted the three of you to hang you one day, her saying that 'both of you were two of the most important people to her." Which you silently remind yourself to tease her about later on.  </p>
<p>Walking over to the bedroom, you noticed Liam was already asleep, but the light from the lamp beside his was on which cast a dim brightness within the room. When you reached over to turn it off, something outside the window had caught your attention. </p>
<p>The blinds you guys had were always a bit see-through, enough to cover someone but not enough that you could make out a figure. Pulling back the curtains, whatever you saw had disappeared the only thing you were able to see was the medium tree that took the place of the shadow. A certain but eerie darkness filled the street, the lights at the end only barely brightening up the road. </p>
<p><em>It was probably nothing. A cat or a dog, which was normal around the area you lived in.</em> It looked like it was bigger, almost the shape of a person but it was most likely your brain playing tricks on you. Shutting the light off, you had gotten unchanged, slipping underneath the covers that seemed to lock your body to the bed.  </p>
<p>But for some reason, you couldn't. You laid awake, staring at the ceiling--thoughts occupied with the intense moment with your professor. <em>Was it just you imaging things? Did he feel the same tension you felt in the air? </em>Quietly groaning to yourself, you didn't know why the thought of him was so implanted in your mind. It was like this undeniable pull towards him and you hated yourself for it because you were with someone else. </p>
<p>That someone else being Liam out of all people.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Meeting.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>☯︎︎ Hotch ☯︎︎</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>                                                                                    ➳ Fair is foul, and foul is fair... - Shakespeare</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Silence</em>. The only thing that could be heard was the distant conversations that took place around the corner where some stores were. It was mostly quiet as Hotch decided that enough was enough and walked back to his car that was around the building that he had parked down further to avoid any recognition from any identifying eyes that people had.</p><p>The last thing he needed was to be caught in the compromising position he landed himself in. He was unsure as to why he was going to the extremes. For someone, he had just met a mere week ago too.</p><p>
  <em>Staring through the window and at her, the now passed-out boyfriend on the bed which had Hotch feeling furious. He didn't deserve her. When he stared into your eyes earlier that day, he felt a strange sense of peacefulness. One he hadn't felt in such a long time. He saw how her eyes held so much pain yet beauty in them. He wanted to hold her until she broke down in his arms to reassure her afterward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet her boyfriend possessed the power to deprive her of that. Instead of acting like a real man and treating her like she deserves, he would yell and possibly beat her. Hotch wasn't able to see what was happening behind closed doors but he had knowledge from witnessing something similar. The slight jumps she did when he first got called her name and the way she flinched when Liam grabbed her arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He waited until you turned the light off, having to duck behind the tree to stay out of your eyesight as you came closer to the window. You weren't safe and he knew that in time he would have to take care of that if needed but now--he could only watch from a distance.</em>
</p><p>Looking at the time that was displayed when the car turned on, it showed twelve am. Sighing, he took the car from its parked place hoping that Beth would already be asleep by the time he had gotten back.</p><p>Hotch had a genuine liking for the quietness and darkness that stretched itself through the long, neverending roads. The slight hum of the car as he drove along with his thumb tapping against the steering wheel. Most people would be afraid of the darkness--the unknown was scary after all.</p><p>But for some reason, it wasn't like that for him. It gave him a sense of harmony, that same solitary darkness was something he was used to. After his mother died and after his ex-wife died, he went through the same amount of pain that numbed him time after time. He had to stand over the bodies of two people he loved but he had to continue with his life, the empty feeling that he had deep inside him couldn't be the reason he should put his life on hold.</p><p>Stepping inside the apartment, he grabbed a bottle of scotch off the shelf in the kitchen deciding that tonight--his thoughts could use a numbing solution. He wasn't an alcoholic, he was able to limit himself and not let something control him but a lot of the time, the effects that the liquid offered were strangely soothing.</p><p>Chugging some of the drink down, he sat on the couch staring into the abyss. The apartment was quiet and he thought that Beth was most likely sleeping until the front entrance door stumbled open, revealing the brunette clutching a medium-sized suitcase by the handle.</p><p>Walking inside, Beth stopped next to Hotch leaning against the entryway. "You're always drinking," she says, following it up with a long sigh. "And you're never here." Hotch shoots back in a steady calm tone as he chugged back some of his drink. She scoffs as she let go of the suitcase, crossing her arms uncomfortably.</p><p>"You know that it's for my job.." She seethed. Hotch didn't respond, downing the rest of his scotch before walking over to the sink to put the glass away.</p><p>There were many wrongs with their relationship. The lack of communication was by far the biggest one. If there was an argument, it would end with one of them just walking away and ultimately just apologizing.</p><p>By the time he had walked to the kitchen and back to the living room, all trace of Beth had disappeared. Her suitcase along with her presence was gone. Looking at where their bedroom was at he noticed the light shining through underneath.</p><p>Trudging his hand through this hair, he made his way to the couch flopping down onto it. His sleep would be uncomfortable but he never got much sleep anyway. The nightmares followed him through his adulthood--the sudden jump-ups and sleepless nights. He slowly got used to it over time, wanting nothing more but to be clear of it.</p><p>
  <em>But unfortunately, life didn't always go as how you wanted it to go and Hotch knew that better than anyone. </em>
</p><p> ----</p><p>Driving to campus the next day, Hotch had entirely been in an engrossed state. His mind being concerned for her. What she might be going through now and if she was able to properly still take care of herself around him.</p><p>Walking in the classroom, he saw her, and in an instant, his thoughts that seemed to be running a mile a minute calmed down. His eyes tried to catch hers, attempting to suspect anything. She was too busy staring down at her phone, face blank as her fingers went over the screen multiple times.</p><p>As the other students piled into the room, Hotch coughed loudly immediately drawing all of their attention. While all their eyes on him there was only one he stared back at. <em>Yours</em>.</p><p>As class dragged itself on, what Hotch didn't realize was that someone was trying to contact him. After all, what type of responsible teacher stops in the middle of their class to answer an unimportant call.</p><p>When the bell rang loudly through the campus, alerting that the lecture was over he sighed getting prepared for his next class already.</p><p>"Profe- Hotch?" He looked up from putting something inside his bag to face her. "Y/n, yes--what do you need" He replied, concern laced inside his voice, not exactly knowing what to expect from her.</p><p>"I was wonder-"</p><p>"Aaron." He recognized the voice that belonged to Beth, like a mother being able to spot their child from a mile away. The atmosphere thickens, the tension could have been cut with a knife. You were obviously uncomfortable, and Hotch was hiding his irritation for Beth. Looking over beside him, he saw how you clutched your arms to the side of you.</p><p>"You forgot this." She says, breaking the silence as she flashed him his phone. Walking over to the desk she slides it across to him. He stops it, grabbing it to tuck it inside his pocket quickly, as Beth glanced at the girl in the room with them then back at Hotch.</p><p>Sighing he knew Beth was silently asking to be introduced and though he necessarily didn't want to he knew he had to, or else she would've gotten suspicious.</p><p>"Beth this is my student y/n, y/l/n. y/l/n, this is my <em>fiancée,</em> Beth Clemmons."</p><p>As they shook hands, he noticed how you abruptly straightened your posture trying to make yourself seem more confident. He was confused as to why probably because the woman across from you was initiating--which even he acknowledged.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you. Forgive my intrusion, I just didn't want Aaron to forget something that he needed." She apologized, handing the younger girl one of her sweet smiles.</p><p>"It's fine, I was just leaving. Have a good day--the both of you." She says politely, before rushing out of the classroom.</p><p>This for some reason angered Hotch. He knew she left because of Beth's sudden appearance and new information she had learned. Quietly sighing to himself, he looked up at her.</p><p>"What do you want?" He asked rather annoyed. "I wanted to apologize about yesterday. I hate when we argue you know,"  as a look of guilt flashed across her face.</p><p>"It's fine, is that all?" He said, not really caring much for her explanation. They would argue, one of them would apologize and it would happen all over again. It was safe to say Hotch was pretty fed up with it at this point.</p><p>Before she could answer, her phone beeped loudly indicating she was getting a text. Quickly typing back, she stuffed her phone back inside her pocket, sighing before she looked up at Hotch.</p><p>"Listen, I have to go meet with a client but we can talk about this later," Beth tells him, fleeing the room not even a moment later. </p><p>Hotch was more concerned about what you were going to ask him rather than who Beth was meeting. Maybe she saw me? Shit, that would be terrible. He couldn't fathom the thought of you hating him, that would hurt immensely.</p><p>You two were supposed to be meeting later again today, so he figured that around that time he would be able to ask you then.</p><p>---</p><p>"Come in" Hotch states after hearing the knock from the other side of the door as he slightly looked down at his watch to check the time. <em>3:30 pm</em></p><p>Looking up at her as she walked in, being sure to close the door behind her. She always managed to take his breath away, looking beautiful in whatever she wore.</p><p>"What were you planning to ask me?" He said going straight to the point. Sitting down in the seat across from him, she looked up at him biting on the inside of her cheek. Hotch noticed as he stared at her, watching her shift uncomfortably.</p><p>"You don't have to ask-"</p><p>"She's really pretty." Your quiet voice spoke, interrupting him in which he meekly smirked at.</p><p>"Yeah, she is." He nodded, it was like she was jealous by the way she said it, and avoided eye contact with him.</p><p>"Although, you strike me as someone who would go for a blonde." She casually says, a slight smile pulling on her face, now connecting her eyes with his.</p><p>Leaning back on his chair he shook his head as a small chuckle broke out from him. "Looks who has jokes now?" More so as a statement than a question.</p><p>"There's alot you don't know about me. But should we get to work now?" You said almost mysteriously, as he nodded and began telling you what to do.</p><p>You were <em>mysterious</em>, and that's what Hotch wanted to figure out. You were like a puzzle that he <em>needed</em> to solve--<em>desired</em> to solve. He couldn't understand why he felt this pull toward you like two opposite sides of a magnet connecting with another.</p><p>He often found himself not being able to get you out of his head, which should feel like a betrayal considering he was with Beth but also because you were his student. In a way, he did feel guilty but something inside him made him crave you. In the way he never wanted Beth. It wasn't in a sexual way, which whenever he did think that he wanted to stab himself for.</p><p>Maybe something was wrong for him for this--maybe he was sick in the head. Maybe it was <em>love </em>at first sight. <em>No, it was way too early for that. He was unsure as to what it was but one thing was for sure.</em></p><p>
  <em>He wouldn't be able to stay away from you, and with every fiber, in his being, he wouldn't want to.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Death.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>❃ y/n ❃</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>➳ <em>Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown.. - Shakespeare</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Jealousy</em>. A powerful emotion that can consume and annihilate your entire relationship with a person if you let it. But some people like the feeling of possessiveness; up until a certain point that is.</p>
<p>You had never felt jealous before. It's been almost a week since you had met Hotch's fiancée and when you shook her hand all you had felt was bitterness.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Beth this is my student y/n, y/l/n. y/l/n, this is my fiancée, Beth Clemmons."</em>
</p>
<p>She had given you an off feeling when she stepped in the room but you were sure that it was just the envy in you that was talking. Ever since that day, she lingered in the back of your mind. Deciding to do something to put it to rest you sat on your bed, opening the laptop. Searching her up there wasn't much about her to see. She was pretty bland for the most part, her father passing away from natural causes quickly after she and Aaron had gotten engaged.</p>
<p>Finding her Instagram, you scrolled down--looking at her profile, eyes lingering alot more on the pictures Hotch had been in. He was always attempting to smile, never one that was wide or anything but a stupid grin normal people would have on their face in the presence of their loved one.</p>
<p>Most of her Instagram was with her friends at different places a mix of guys and girls. <em>Maybe they don't spend that much time together</em>, you thought. <em>But if they didn't then why would they be engaged?</em></p>
<p>Letting out a frustrated sigh, you collapsed onto the bed looking at the ceiling.<em> He isn't even your boyfriend. He's your professor. </em>Turning over, you decided that sleep was the best way to banish the thoughts that seemed to creep inside your mind. Specifically thoughts of why you felt this way.</p>
<p>It was like a monarch butterfly that couldn't help but fly to a flower to feed on its nectar. Like Hotch was the only flower in a field full of emptiness and you were the butterfly. You couldn't help but feel so drawn to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>But what would lie ahead if you do? What consequences would you face if there were any?</em>
</p>
<p>The front door slamming causes you to jolt awake, both in fright and confusion. After living with someone like Liam for a few years your body and mind automatically register the littlest noises. Speaking of Liam, peeking over at the spot beside you, it was empty which indicated that the person at the door was most likely him.</p>
<p>The fact that it wasn't a serial killer who broke into your house did little to calm you because that only left one other answer. It was Liam and from the noise he made, he was definitely not happy.</p>
<p>Liam called out your name multiple times like it was a chant. Quietly grunting to yourself, you shook off the covers and moved out of the room, to see what he wanted.</p>
<p>"Hey, babe," Slurring his words as he waved you over to him. He was leaning against the counter and rolled your eyes at his drunken behavior.</p>
<p>Lifting him by the arm, you dragged him towards the sofa not bothering to make the distance to the bedroom. "Liam, you need to stop drinking so much." You tell him, scoffing afterward. He grunted something under his breath that couldn't be understood.</p>
<p>As his body dropped onto the couch, you turned to walk away. His loose grip on your arm stops you, making you halt in your tracks. Your heartbeat seemed to speed up as soon as you felt it. Through everything he had put you through, a simple wrist grab frightened you. It made you shudder at the thought of what would happen next and what you could have done to prevent it.</p>
<p>"I love you, babe. You're so good to me and I-I." His hand falls to his side mumbling something incoherent as he began to lightly snore afterward.</p>
<p>For some reason, a tear slipped down your face. Then another one. Why did he have to say that and why did it make you feel guilty. It was as if those simple words that could easily be a lie weren't. Like deep down, he had meant it. People always said drunk words were sober words but sometimes those words are better left unsaid. Because you knew better...</p>
<p>
  <em>If someone truly loved you they wouldn't hurt you...</em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The next morning was tiring for you. Trying to make yourself feel better, you decided to dress up for the day. You kept your hair in the style it always is but going for an outfit that was a bit out of your comfort zone.</p>
<p>Applying some liner and gloss, you headed out the apartment and towards the campus. You had about an hour before your first class so you decided to go to a coffee shop that was around the campus.</p>
<p>As soon as you stepped inside the shop, the aroma of newly brewed coffee, caramel, and pastries hit you. The place felt warm, like how bare feet would feel against warm concrete. Ordering yourself a coffee and a scone you took a seat in the corner, next to the window.</p>
<p>As you began eating the warm scone and drinking the hot but savory coffee, a sudden peace-filled you from deep within. There was no worry, no arguments, and laughter from conversations could be heard from all around. This certain calmness was all new, it contrasted to the harshness so differently. It was hard to even accept because even then you found yourself on edge, almost like you were waiting for something bad to happen.</p>
<p>"Y/n?" His deep masculine voice was soft but loud enough to be heard. You recognized his voice instantly and turned your head at the sight.</p>
<p>"Hotch?"</p>
<p>"May I?" He says gesturing to the seat across from you. Nodding back to let him know it's okay, he then sat down, looking at how your eyes were busy on the window. He quietly wondered what about the outside had you in such a trance and put a small smile on your face.</p>
<p>"Do you ever wonder how it would feel to run away from it all?" You asked him still being held captive that the outside had to offer. Drinking his hot coffee he swallowed before looking out the window as well.</p>
<p>"Yes, but then how long could you keep running?" He retorted, thinking what you meant with your statement. Letting out a sigh, you turn your head to face Hotch nodding as a way to let him know you understood what he meant. "Yeah, you're right."</p>
<p>"Well I have to go to class- your class so I'll meet you at the university." You tell him, standing up as you put the finished beverage and wrapper in a garbage can.</p>
<p>"I have my car. If you want, I can drive you there. After all, we're going to the same place." He said, a certain loo on his face that you couldn't pinpoint. It was like he was hoping you would say yes to his offer.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which is exactly what you did.</em>
</p>
<p>The car ride was quiet, you for some reason were too timid to even think. As he momentarily placed his arm on the back of your headrest to back out from the parking spot, your leg consciously bounced up and down while you fiddled with your phone in your hands.</p>
<p>You were scared or afraid to be alone with him but it was like when he was around, you weren't able to think straight. Like his presence killed your ability to form thoughts yet send you into overdrive at the same time.</p>
<p>As the car silently hummed and you tried to wrap your head at the fact that you were alone in the car with your professor. <em>Alone. In the car. Your professor. </em>The only words that really mattered as they kept repeating inside your mind.</p>
<p>"Are you okay, y/n?" His bass voice softly spoke which was like honey to your ears. The way your name seemed to easily roll off the tip of his tongue broke you out of your thoughts and brung you back to reality.</p>
<p>"Yeah... Just thinking." You told him while trying to calm down your trembling.</p>
<p>The rest of the ride was silent, not one that you would have to escape or leave because it had gotten awkward but one that full of content and tranquility. It was certainly different but in a good way.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Classes went how they usually went. Extremely long and tiring. You couldn't wait to get back to the apartment especially after Liam had texted you saying he wouldn't be there for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>Finding yourself in front of Hotch's door, you remembered how you had to stop and drop off some papers at his office before you were able to head back. Opening the door, his eyes immediately met yours a slight smile rose onto each of your faces.</p>
<p>"Here are the papers, they're already graded." You said as he cocked one of his eyebrows up in an impressed manner.</p>
<p>You stood there for a minute as he scanned each paper thoroughly but quickly, his fingers flipping through each one. The golden ring that sat on his finger was hard to miss and for some reason, a flash of disappointment ran inside you.</p>
<p>"It's good. You did a wonderful job, y/n." He acknowledged, which provoked a certain delighted feeling within you. It was stupid how such a simple praise could make you feel so validated.</p>
<p>"Thank you, sir, may I leave early today?" You wearily asked, automatically expecting him to yell or scold you for. His jaw seemed to tense as he looked up at you and replied with a mere yes. It seemed like he was a bit hesitant to even let leave but didn't bother to stop you.</p>
<p>"Uhm, y/n I wanted to ask. <em>Would you like to see a movie with me</em>?"</p>
<p><em>Is he asking me on a date? No, he's engaged. But a movie is intimate so what else could it be. </em>Hotch had noticed the silence across your face like noticing a hint of grey in the skies before a rainstorm.</p>
<p>"The movie is Romeo and Juliet and I figured it could help more with the lesson. It's going to be showing all week. Of course, you're free to decline if you feel uncomfortable." You could tell he was a bit nervous at your quietness as he was running his thumb along the rest of his fingers as his eyes tried to analyze you.</p>
<p>'What movie theater is being shown at?" You asked, biting on the inside of your cheek. DIssapointgly you didn't think you would even be able to go because of Liam and how he is.</p>
<p>"It's a forty-five-minute drive because it's in the next town." He said, a hint of hope in his eyes.</p>
<p>Yet your heart sank. "I'll check and give you an answer tomorrow. Have a good day Hotch." Turning around you quickly walked away, leaving before Hotch could react. To him, it seemed like he'd overstepped which in turn he had beat himself up about.</p>
<p>Though it wasn't him, it was you. It was Liam and your hectic life. It was the fact that you were barely able to even fully hang out with someone without having to worry about him. It was suffocating, like your oxygen being slowly cut off.</p>
<p>It made you apoplectic with rage yet miserable at the same time. You didn't know what to do, how to leave, and or even who to go to. Most definitely, you didn't want to burden Elle or Hotch with it, it wasn't their responsibility to take care of you or even help you with it.</p>
<p>At this point, you were almost desperate for an escape-- it was always a temporary one but it was all you had. Sliding down the inside of the apartment door you hung your head in between your knees, small sobs breaking out from you.</p>
<p>The possibilities of life were endless. At least, that's what people have always said, but for you, it wasn't like that. Your possibilities were limited. You had freedom but it was limited. Certain parts of your life you controlled but not all.</p>
<p class="">It was like the world had drained you of everything that you had, that no matter what, something inside you seemed to just want to give up. Like the bright soul, you once had grown exhausted and as time went on, the light you held flared out little by little.</p>
<p>
  <em>But somehow, death scared you just as much as living...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Date.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>☯︎︎ Hotch ☯︎︎</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>➳ The course of true love never did run smooth... - Shakespeare</p><p>Rubbing his clammy palms against his pants, Hotch tried to calm down his striking nerves. It had been a few days since he offered to take her to the movie theaters which at the moment she didn't say yes or no. Which left him stunned and thought maybe he was being creepy? He didn't want to offend her though it could have sounded like it was a date. If he was being honest, he was just trying to be there for her in any way that she allowed him to be, that is.</p><p>He ended up giving her his phone number the next time she had gone to his office and said to use it when she had finally come to a decision. Hotch looking back at that moment was blunter than he intended to be but secretly wished she would accept. She may not have thought of it as a date, and he knew he shouldn't have either but something inside him wanted it to be. </p><p>Now he stood, In a full black outfit, a jet black button-up, slacks, and a dark collared jacket that matched the attire. He waited for her to appear-- he had heavily insisted on picking her up, not taking no for an answer. He knew she didn't want Liam to see him which he respected, so he decided to wait around the corner.</p><p>When he saw her walk towards him he had trouble trying to keep his jaw from dropping. She looked stunning--breathtaking. Her hair was styled differently and it looked like she put alot of time into it. The outfit she had complimented her body and the shape of it. She had on a skirt that had a simple belt around it and a long sleeve turtleneck tucked inside it. </p><p>"Ready to go?" She said with a slight head turn to the back of her--almost like she was making sure no one was following her. Nodding at her, he protectively walked to the side of the car, opening it for her to slip inside before going into the driver's side. </p><p>"Was the outfit too much?" The girl beside him asks, her leg slightly bouncing up and down, likely a nervous habit. "No- you look very beautiful," Hotch reassures her, stopping himself before he was able to say anything that was deemed inappropriate. </p><p>"Oh. Thank you. You look handsome as well, very different from your everyday suits." He couldn't help to chuckle at her statement, making her join as well. "Yeah, well If I didn't want to overdress for the occasion." He responded, more to himself than her. </p><p>"You didn't." She simply said before the silence around the car began to settle in. Hotch enjoyed it if he was being honest. It was nice to not always have to force a conversation and to be able to feel the sense of content in another person's presence.  </p><p>The drive felt shorter than expected, the traffic barely making its appearance. Hotch took note of how she would casually play with the ring around her finger just like she had done in his office. He hoped he wasn't making her feel nervous in any way yet the whole thing in itself was abnormal. It wasn't like it was every day for a professor to take out their student to a movie theater but in a way, he thought of you as a TA. After all, you helped him a grade, and in return, his way of thanking you was taking you out. Wasn't professional or typical but then again, Hotch was all but ordinary. </p><p>Settling in the movie theater, he had gotten the tickets which sat the both of you in the middle row towards the corner. There weren't many people- about like ten other people besides you both. It was disappointing really, Romeo and Juliet were such a classic and a tragic love story people could learn from. </p><p>As the movie began to play, he noticed how her eyes were glued to the screen with a slight smile. It was fascinating to see how much she liked the movie. The slight eyebrow raise when something particularly interesting happened, the sparkle in her eyes as she couldn't bring to tear her eyes away from the film. It was an intricate sight that Hotch enjoyed more than the movie itself. </p><p>Everything was going fine until his arm grazed against hers. It was electricity shooting through him. He felt something occur then and there, she did too because as soon as it happened, she looked sideways at him eyes slightly wide. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Instantly, she moved her arm away, trying to glue her arms to almost hugging her own body as she moved to play with the ring on her finger. "You play with that ring alot." He whispers to her, not trying to interrupt the other people whose eyes were in front.  </p><p>"Oh. Yeah, I guess I do." She murmured, looking down at the palm of her hands. It was like she was thinking of what to say in response. Like the ring itself was personal and had meaning. Hotch knew that but he didn't want to press her too much about it. </p><p>"It was my mother's.." She whispered, not really knowing or caring if Hotch was to hear her. She hasn't been able to talk about the accident since, forever really. Elle had been there for her since it first happened but other than that she never really went into detail about it.  </p><p>"My mother had got us rings, and I lost mine in the accident. It used to not fit before but I've grown into it." </p><p>Hotch's heart broke at her words. His eyes were trained on her, noticing how her head was hanging as she caressed the ring. Swallowing a ball of uncertainty, he was trying to think of how she would react to his attempt to comfort her. There were two possible ways it could go. She would yell or maybe even slap him, telling him to back off and leave him in the dust; or she would accept the gesture-- welcoming him in like two people reuniting after a long period of time.</p><p>Quietly slipping his hand into her open one, he saw how her face twisted. It wasn't a look of disgust or anger but a softening expression along with a small smile coming up onto her face. Hotch felt her smaller hand squeeze his, one that reassured him that what he did was welcomed. Secretly letting out a relieved sigh, they both moved their head back to the film. </p><p>It was pleasant, for the both of them. Hotch felt content-- being able to finally savor the presence of the other person. It was like a light shining through into a dark room. The feeling of the sun hitting your skin after being deprived of it for so long. He didn't know how she felt but what he felt was more than what a professor should feel for his student but he didn't dwell on the thought much. But he wasn't feeble-minded, he knew the situation was alot more difficult than intended. </p><p>- - -</p><p>"So how did you like it?" Hotch asked her, as they were walking back to his car. Their hands still entangled with one another for some reason. It was like clutching onto a safety button and neither wanted to let go. </p><p>"It was tragic but amazing--like always. Thank you." Her voice was soft due to the slight winds that passed by around them causing her arms to immediately surround herself, in order to provide warmth. </p><p>Noticing this, Hotch swiftly pulled his jacket off, placing it over her before she could have a chance to object. "What about you?" </p><p>"I'm fine, honestly. It's not that long of a walk." His response quickly reassuring her as he placed his hands inside his pockets trying to keep them a bit warmer.</p><p>"I was thinking since it's only seven, do you want to get dinner before going home?" He noticed how she bit on her lower lip before looking down at her shoes. She was avoiding eye contact but why? "If you want to of course. I won't overstep."</p><p>"No, no it's not you. It's- it's complicated." Hotch could tell she was withholding something. He instantly knew it was because of Liam. Because that man-- more like a boy, was controlling. He knew the girl in front of him couldn't see it or maybe she could be Liam was a bastard.  </p><p>A controlling, manipulative person who wanted complete control. He would get that power in any way, whether it would be by words or actions, and Hotch despised it. Liam was all too similar to someone else who Hotch also had an overwhelming hatred for. Luckily, they were dead. </p><p>"Maybe another time. I'm kind of tired and I have some work to do so I should probably do it." She says, breaking Hotch away from his thoughts. He nodded at her, as they both walked over to his car. He wouldn't say anything about it now, after all, how would he explain his knowledge on Liam. </p><p>Driving her back to her apartment, he noticed how she wasn't on her phone. They were in another period of silence and her head was drawn to something out the window. Almost like a sense of peace filled her as she took this as one of her few moments to live in this calm state. It was as if it was the calm before the storm. Like everything would be unraveled within a fleet of a second. </p><p>It wasn't until she recognized the outside surroundings that she took her phone out to unlock it. Her small whispered, 'fuck' was enough to let Hotch know that whatever it was, wasn't good. The basic ringtone and her small groan of visible frustration made Hotch more concerned.</p><p>"Do you mind if I?" Looking at him, a look of guilt noticeable on her face. "It's fine," Hotch nodded, not knowing why she felt the need to even ask him. Did Liam really damage her that she felt she couldn't even make a call in his presence?</p><p>"Yes." Her voice, instantly becoming quieter as he tried to listen to the conversation. It was mostly muffled yelling and consisted of her responding with "Yes.. no.. I'll be there soon.. I was just with Elle.." </p><p>Lying about her whereabouts because on the other side of the phone, he would lose his shit if she were to tell him that she was with another man. Restraining her to be his pet of some kind. It made Hotch feel horrible, she should be able to go out and live life. </p><p>The rest of the drive was silent. He could tell she was vividly thinking, about the consequences. It would flatter him that she decide to stick up for herself and finally did something that wasn't for someone else. That Hotch was slowly becoming her secret and she was becoming his. But he was too worried for her to think about that. </p><p>Finally approaching the apartment complex, he knew what awaited around the corner. It was like a tornado. Destructive, consuming, and deafening. He knew Liam affected you-- he was in your life for years already. In a way, he just wanted to save you but he knew better. You weren't the type of girl that wanted to be saved. No, you were the girl that struggled, that wouldn't ask for help because that would show that you're weak. And you weren't that. You weren't allowed to be after the accident, and since then, that button inside your mind hasn't been shut. </p><p>"So this is goodbye. At least for now." She said, climbing out of the car almost hesitantly.  "I'll see you next week," Hotch addressed you with your last name, even though they were past that at this point. Closing the car door, she shot the formal attempt down, "Please, my first name is fine," As a reassuring smile covered her face within a matter of seconds.</p><p>Then she walked away and as she wandered out of view, Hotch felt this numb feeling gnawing at him from the inside and out. When she disappeared out of his view he decided at that moment to watch closer. On a whim he silently cursed himself, grabbing his hat that could cover his face from the backseat before locking the car, and waited a few minutes near until he thought the coast was clear. </p><p>He knew the layout of her building after some research and was thankful that someone was coming out, absently letting him get inside without having to buzz in. Taking the stairs to the second floor, he ducked behind a wall, leaning against it so he couldn't be seen. He was at the end of the hallway, next to the flight of the stairs trying to listen in. The other 3 or 4 doors that lead to the neighbor's apartment weren't of Hotch's concern. It was the door that specifically belongs to you and Liam that had his full attention. </p><p>When a woman with a child passed him, he gave her a small smile, tugging on his cap to diminish any worry as both she and the child smiled back, unaware of what the man was doing. After all, he could be waiting for a friend or just expecting the landlord. If only they knew the truth.  </p><p>Hearing her muffled voice rather loudly at the end of the hall was what brung Hotch back to reality. She was shouting and another voice was too. Liam's. He couldn't hear what either of the both of them was saying, at least not full sentences but some words were clear enough to decipher. It was a shouting match as to why you were out so late without letting him knew. You said that he didn't know every single thing and then it was back and forth. </p><p>Then quiet. Next, a crash. More silence followed after. It felt like thunder striking, One second it would be a loud sound, one that echoed through the apartment complex but it was shortly followed by a string of calmness. That's what caused Hotch's blood to run cold. The quietness meant two things. Both circumstances were bad, but one was less bad than the other. </p><p>Contemplating. What should he do? What can he do? He wasn't entitled to even be here, he can't help and it made him feel helpless. He wanted to know if she was okay. if you were okay. His phone that he hasn't paid attention to started ringing against his pants pocket, and he had a keen feeling of who it was. </p><p>But taking it out it wasn't Beth-- he would've quickly told her that he decided to go on a walk or hang out with some of the other teachers, she always did mention how he needed some friends but not alot of people was drawn to Hotch's stoic look. If anything, they were scared or thrown off by it, so they stayed away.</p><p>But as soon as he saw it was your name on the caller ID, he quickly answered, hurrying out your apartment complex, because then he would be caught. He knew the walls weren't thick enough to keep the full sound of his voice from being heard. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Hotch simply asked, trying to keep his voice unknowing, as if he didn't hear what had happened. </p><p>"I-" She began her sentence but figured it was a bad idea to call. To reach out to someone who was her professor for fuck's sake. After the beat of a heavy heart, she continued "I'm sorry to bother you."</p><p>"No it's fine, do you need to talk. Did you forget something" Hotch who was climbing back into his car, noticed how it began to rain? It probably began while he was in the apartment. His black button-up started to cling to his body due to the rain and while it was a bit uncomfortable, it wasn't too much of a concern.  </p><p>"I'm only five minutes away from you." He heard how strained her voice was, how heavy her breathing was and he was troubled, to say the least. Was it from the shouting or was it from Liam hitting her. He hoped he would never meet Liam because if he did, he wasn't sure if he could restrain himself long enough to not choke the guy to death.  </p><p>"Yeah okay. I'll bring your jacket too. I'm sorry again." That was another thing that Hotch noticed. How she apologized so often. Even when things weren't her fault, she still felt the need to say sorry as if what she had done had caused the situation. </p><p>"Listen to me, it's not your fault, so don't say sorry. Don't apologize for calling either because I chose to pick and I don't regret it. Now bring a jacket with you, because there's some light rain." Hotch sternly but softly informed, before hanging up to look out the window to see the raindrops fall onto the glass creating a rather pleasant design. </p><p>Waiting for you, he tried to think back at earlier in the night to how Romeo and Juliet had made you smile in a way. How when Romeo showed up at Juliet's house, you viewed the scene so longingly, like you never experienced love before. The type of love that was consuming and would do just about anything for one another. He wanted to know if you even believed in love. If you thought you would ever find someone who admired you for you... For some reason, Hotch wanted to be that person. He wouldn't admit it but the thought of you being wrapped up in someone else's arms made him jealous. Even when he had no right to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>